A Maurader's Life For Me!
by juicygirl213
Summary: The mauraders Cyris Black, Rema Lupin, Jamie and Evie Potter go on adventures against the deatheaters and Dark Lord. Also against not only the Malfoy's and Antonio Cyris' Boyfriend , but Cyris' family as well! Good Read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Flashback to 1st Year

"Now remember Cyris, always Slytherin, don't befriend the wrong sort, remember the pride of the Black family, don't on any circumstances let anyone humble you, and…." "I know hold myself with dignity and don't give Severus a hard time." I interrupted "That's my daddy's girl." Her father replied "Dad…. Mom you're squishing me!" I squealed "Sorry love… We're going to miss you." They apologized "Yeah yeah, yeah." I replied trying to catch my breath after being sandwiched between my parents.

On the Train (Cyris Point of View)

"Is this compartment open?" asked a shy blonde "Yep!" I replied "The name's Cyris, Cyris Black." "Nice to meet you." replied the blonde "My name is Rema." "Cool name! Do you know what house you want to be in?" I asked "Gryffindor definitely Gryffindor!!" replied Rema with enthusiasm "Really me too! Although my parents want me in Slytherin…. I'm the rebel of the family!" I replied "Why do your parents want you in that horrid house!?!?!" asked Rema both shocked and curious "Well my family has been in that house for generations." I said "Oh…. So are you excited for Hogwarts???" asked Rema "Definitely!" I exclaimed "I couldn't wait to get out of the house and to be an independent woman!" "Really I've always been dependent on my parents." replied Rema "Well if it isn't my rebel cousin….and who is this? asked an overly bossy Bellatrix "See you still haven't learned your manners of knocking and not interrupting conversations Trix." I retaliated "On the nickname basis are we Cyris? Well two can play that game! And yet you still haven't introduced me to little blondy over here!" "She's none of your concern….so I suggest you get out of my compartment before you receive a broken nose!!" I replied angrily, I didn't like my cousin at all she reminded me of everyone in my family…. dark, snooty, bossy, mean, and not to mention all of them were Slytherins and Bellatrix was determined to be like the rest along with her sister Narcissa. "Well I know when I'm no longer wanted nor needed….see you around Cyris ….blondy!" Bellatrix snickered and left the compartment

"Umph….Jamie don't push me this trunk is heavy!" shrieked a passing blonde "Sorry Evie didn't mean to…..you know I'm a major klutz." replied what seemed to be the blonde's copycat "This compartment open for two more bums?" asked the blonde "Yep! Go ahead and come on in!" I replied "The names Cyris…..Cyris Black and this is Rema Lupin….who are you?" I asked "The names Evie Potter….oh and this is my twin Jamie Potter! replied the blonde "Nice to make your acquaintances!" said Rema "Umph! Oh the train will be reaching Hogsmeade soon we should change into our robes." I said with eagerness

"Watch it Potters!" exclaimed Lucius Malfoy "Shut up filthy prick!" Evie retaliated "How do you know Malfoy?" I asked "We bumped into him at the Leaky Cauldron and our dads started a fight at the bar…. Let's just say we joined in and so did the prick and his girlfriend, and it didn't turn out pretty!" exclaimed Jamie "Eww!" replied a weirded out Rema "Alright Ladies! Let's go change!" I exclaimed "Umm…Cyris what are you doing????" asked Rema looking at you "I'm bending the rules on the dress code." I replied with an untucked shirt, loose tie, and a shorter than wanted skirt "At least put the skirt back in order you don't wanted to get sorted looking like a slut…do you?" asked Jamie and Evie in unison "Ugh…Fine!" I replied and fixed my skirt "Alright everybody out!" exclaimed a gigantic hairy man "The names Agrid! I'm gamekeeper ere at Ogwarts! If you'll please foller me I'll derect you on yur way!" I reached some boats and you four climbed into one. I reached what was a large castle and I knew it was Hogwarts! "Follow me dears!" said an old woman "Come with me to be sorted!" she said "Black, Adromeda!" asked the woman and your cousin stepped forward. The lady placed what looked to be a very odd hat on her head "Ah Yes another Black you take after your father very brave and yet smart…..better be….Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled Everyone cheered at the Ravenclaw table "Nott, Henry!" said the lady No more than a second and the hat exclaimed _Slytherin! _ Then your cousin Bellatrix and Narcissa went and were put in Slytherin. Then Rema who no doubt was put in Gryffindor. Then Jamie and Evie and of course they were in Gryffindor. Then went a Ryan Abott put in Ravenclaw and a girl named Roxanne Laffey was put in Hufflepuff. Then went Lucius Malfoy and he was put in Slytherin. Then came your turn. Once the hat was put on your head it said "Difficult you've got brilliance and knowledge for Ravenclaw, yet the compassion of a Hufflepuff, the cunning of a Slytherin, and yet such strange traits, bravery and glory of a Gryffindor. I should probably put you in Slytherin, yet you are too brave for such a cowardly house… better be….Gryffindor!" Everyone screamed and hollered at the Gryffindor table, I looked over at Bellatrix and she was giving me a death glare. I knew from that moment on that my life was going to be very different!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - 3rd Year Flashback (Cyris Point of View)

Evie, Jamie, Rema and I were all in the Astronomy Tower. Then Jamie said she had to talk to Evie about something so Jamie and Evie climbed onto the roof of the Astronomy Tower and saw a big tower right on top of the Astronomy Tower roof. "Rema……Cyris! Come quick!" yelled Evie, So you and Rema climbed onto the roof of the Astronomy Tower and saw the tower. "Holy crap!" Rema exclaimed "That's one chicken coop!" Jamie said "I've never seen this tower before. I go past the Astronomy Tower everyday and I've never seen it." I said "Maybe only true students…..true witches and wizards can see it and only when they climb onto the roof." Rema replied "Well I say we take the tower as our own." said Jamie "I say we call it the Marauders Tower because we're all independent, young, mischievous, free spirited, and inspired witches….. and I think it's a cool name." I replied "Alright if we take this tower as our own, we need nicknames for each other and rules for the fellow Marauders to follow." said Evie

"Ok then how about 1 We don't keep secrets from each other." replied Jamie "Then 2 Stay true to your promises." spoke Rema " 3 Don't let a fellow Marauder suffer from your actions." I spoke then everyone else turned their heads to you and you said: "What? It practically means fight for the friendship till the death and protect each other with all your might." I explained

"Alright, well I think before we make our nicknames, we should tell our deepest secrets. I'll start," I said, "well since my family is part of the pureblood, Slytherin status I've got an arranged marriage." I said "Really…. Mine is that we're not a pureblood family, our mum's a half-blood." said Evie "Evie you took mine oh well I've got an obsession for horses." spoke Jamie "Now it's your turn Rema." said Evie "Well….you know how every month I sneak out of the common room…. Well three years ago I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, I'm a werewolf." replied Rema "Whoa." everyone said with shock "I didn't tell you because I thought that if I did then you wouldn't be my friends anymore and think that I was a freak." spoke Rema

"Rema we wouldn't ever leave you to deal with this yourself you're our friend and we've got to respect each other's differences." I spoke "Yeah! We still love you Rema it would matter if you were a werewolf or not you'll still be our friend." said Jamie and Evie "Thanks you guys!" Rema replied

We walked our newly found home and found some of the treasures from past great wizards and the founders Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. We wondered who had ever been up in the tower last. Then the dinner bell chimed and we raced to the Great Hall for supper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – 6th Year (Cyris Point of View)

"Cyris Dragoni Black get your butt back down on the ground right now!!!" screamed Daddy Black "Haha you'll have to get Regi up here to catch me cuz I ain't come down." I told my father

I was up in a tree behind the manor and there was no getting me down. My dad would scream at you for a few seconds then huff and go back inside the manor. It was the same routine every time I did some prank on Regulus my younger brother.

"Well you better be ready for dinner when the guests arrive." Daddy retaliated

My family held a dinner for the Deatheater society every month and it felt like your parents were just throwing them to get you to date one of the young deatheaters; you certainly not doing anything of the sort. The only one that caught your fancy was Severus Snape, but then again he was too bloody proud. You decided to get down and get ready because you knew it would take you an hour to get half decent and you had to look gorgeous tonight since it was a formal dinner. You decided to write an owl to Rema you hadn't seen her since you were getting off the train to go home for the summer.

_Dear Mooney,_

_I miss you so much! The parents are throwing another dinner for the Deatheater society and I am going to be terribly bored. They want me to join, but I swore on my life that I wouldn't because I serve no one, but the almighty God. I wish you were here with me. It's like my parents want me to marry a deatheater or something. I can't stand it! As I inch closer to the age of 17, I start to get scared about who I'll be matched with. I should follow Andromeda's example because she's dating a muggle and I hear they aren't as bad as the deatheaters claim. She's been banned from our house, but I of course still owl her. Owl me soon I don't how much be able to take this part of town. If all goes wrong I will be at Jamie and Evie's at midnight. _

_Love you my BFFE!_

_ Padfoot_

You gave the letter to your owl, Silvermist, a white/silvery barnowl. She flew off to Rema's and came back then you sent her to Jamie and Evie's knowing that if Rema wasn't at her house then she would be at Jamie and Evie's. I got ready for the big bash. I was going to wear a black lace dress with red underneath for Gryffindor. I fixed your hair into a bun and put in some rhinestone pins. Then yI put on eyeliner, mascara, red lipstick, and red eye shadow. I put on red stilettos and some black gloves. I were ready for anything that hit me ….or so Ithougt!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You were at the party and were with some of the girls who were in Slytherin house. They didn't talk to you and so you decided to go to your own personal library. On your way out you were stopped by Lucious and Henry.

"Hey, Black where are you going? The party's just begun." Lucious said "Yeah well I'm not in the party mood." I said "Well it looks like your dad has got something to say cuz he's up at the podium." said Henry "Family and honored guest we are delighted to have you with us here tonight. It is a special night because not only is our Lord rising into power over the wizarding world, but my wife and I have an announcement. Cyris is engaged to Lucious Malfoy and they will be married by the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts." he said "What!?!" I sort of whisper yelled in shock "Hey at least I'm normal you're a good for nothing Gryffindor who's nuts enough to think that she doesn't need the Dark mark." Lucious told you in a haughty tone "Will the happy couple please come up to sign the engagement license?" "No I won't come up and sign my life to that thing!" I screamed at my father and with that I ran out of the room packed my trunk, grabbed Silvermist and my broom a Nimbus 1000, told Kreacher to send my trunk to the Potter's and then I flew off to my new home. From that moment on I was no longer a Black, but a Marauder and that would be my last name until my parents excepted me for what I was.

"She took it worse than I thought. Here we are trying to marrying into a respectable pureblood family, when we could have thrown her out onto the streets five years ago when we heard she was in Gryffindor, and this is how she repays us. She is an ungrateful brat. Revera blow her off the family tree wall she is no longer one of us and will never be welcome in this until we are gone from the face of the world." your father spoke

And with that you were never talked of by anyone in your house or even to be remembered by anyone, you were now an exBlack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Rema's Point of View)

Rema was joking around with Jamie while Evie was running around the Potter's house doing her chores when suddenly a trunk and owl appeared in the living room. It was none other than her good friend Cyris Black's owl and trunk. Then there was a crash on the front lawn and a knock at the door Jamie answered it and in came a sobbing and troubled Cyris.

"What happened?" I asked half in wonder and half in shock "Dad threw his usual Deatheater party and well apparently it was my engagement party." sniffled a very confused Cyris "Who did they hook you up with?" asked Jamie "Lucius Malfoy." Cyris replied "Ohh!" we gasped "I can't believe it either. They know how I dislike him so much. And yet their own daughter's happiness wasn't enough. They just want a grandkid to keep the family tree going." Cyris complained "It'll be alright Padfoot. You'll see yeah you'll have the occasional bump in with Malfoy, but then again you are the neck of the household and you can turn the head anyway you want meaning you can push Malfoy around a little bit." spoke Evie over hearing the conversation from the kitchen

The Next Day (Diagon Alley) (Cyris POV)

"Well if it isn't my pretty little fiancé and her pesky friends." spoke Lucius who was walking in on the girls' conversation "Shut up Malfoy! Couldn't you see I'm having a quality conversation with my friends?" I pestered the question at him "Well I notice that someone doesn't have any respect for their soon to be spouse." Lucius replied "Well at least I'm not the one who butts into conversations with your weak charms and stupid smirks." I retaliated "Will you excuse us dear ladies?" Lucius asked "Wha…." But before you could say anything Lucius grabbed you and disapperated to Knockturn Alley. "Cyris, Cyris, what am I going to do with you?" Lucius asked with a smirk "Well you have two options: 1 You could leave me and marry your girlfriend Narcissa or 2 You could stay with me and I could make your life a living Hell." You said returning the smirk "I'll take #2 option because theres no way I'll marry Narcissa and I'd like to see you make my life…what did you call it? ..... 'A living Hell'? Well you can plan that to fail because the thing is everyone who spends 24 hours in my company falls in love with me." "Good luck with that happening because for starters I'll never love you because you're not my type and because I already love someone else. And it is impossible for me to love two men at the same time. So I'll give you a call when Antonio and I are over." I replied "Well since you're my fiancé I'm ordering you to drop Ferrell and to obey me." he retaliated "Well since I'm a free women and can make my own choices unlike Narcissa who's like your little lost puppy, I'll keep talking to Antonio and ignore your commands." I said with a smirk and with that I walked off laughing


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Cyris' POV)

I walked into Madame Maldkin's for some new robes with the girls and Malfoy right behind. "Hold on wait just a minute Cyris by law the male of the engagement gets to control the female's actions." Lucius spoke "Yeah well I say different. Go live your own life Malfoy and stay out of mine. And get your bloody ass out of the girl's dressing room." I replied

He huffed and walked away. "That was bloody brill Cyris." Jamie spoke "Thanks! I needed the oaf to get out of my life for the moment. By the time we get back to Hogwarts on Monday, he'll be following us down hallways, watch me snog Antonio, trying to make me jealous with Narcissa; most likely watching my and your every move so please be cautious, he'll find my weaknesses and use them against me to get his way." I said

Then the girls and I went to the bookstore and quiditch store to find all your books for school and some secret weapons for the Gryffindor quiditch team like new brooms and practice equipment. After that you went back to the Potter's and spent the whole night talking about your fondest memories of the past five years. About how you all became friends and unauthorized animaegi. About how we all fell in love, well just Evie and me. This was going to be the best year at Hogwarts ever. Sneaking around under the teachers noses and playing pranks. Just having an overall good time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – (Jamie's POV)

"You ready Cyris?" I asked "Yep!" Cyris replied; It had been three days since the outbreak in Diagon Alley and Cyris had finally had found peace after what Malfoy said to her. "Alright let's use the Floo Network." I said

With that everyone piled into the fireplace. "Alright…. Kings Cross Station!" I yelled; Moments later we were walking towards the platforms 9 and 10. Then Cyris ran towards the wall between them and landed onto the platform 9 3/4's. Then Rema ran onto the platform. Then I and Evie went. We all heard the train whistle and boarded the train. We all found a compartment, but shortly afterward Malfoy came in.

"Come on Cyris, I going to bring you to my compartment so you can chat with more civilized people." Lucius spoke "I'm not going anywhere with you Malfoy; not even if my life depended on it." Cyris replied "Oh, but your life depends on it, these girls are rotting your brain. You're my fiancé and I'm taking the responsibility of making sure that your brain doesn't rot." Lucius said pulling Cyris out of the compartment "First of all Malfoy, I'm not your fiancé because I didn't sign anything and because I already have a boyfriend who loves me more than you could in your wildest dreams." Cyris replied "You did sign this." he said holding up the engagement agreement form "What! I didn't sign that." Cyris spoke shocked "No you didn't, but I did for you and your parents think you signed it so you have no option, but to marry me. So you really are my fiancé." Lucius said with a smirk; with that Cyris was dragged down the train's corridor to the Slytherin box.

(Cyris POV)

"Cyris these are my companions and now your companions. Everyone this is Cyris Black, my fiancé." Lucius said "Where did you get her Lucius off the street. Oh my gosh, she's a freaking Gryffindor Lucius." Goyle replied "That was a mistake. Cyris is meant to be with us." Lucius spoke "Malfoy I'm leaving these people aren't civilized at all and you're a freak. I got into Gryffindor because I'm different than my family and extended and because I'm braver than my cowardly cousins." I replied "Take that back, Black." Bellatrix spat angrily "No. I don't think I will. See ya later. Lucius don't come near me or I'll have Adromeda and Evie poop bird dung in that precious hair of yours while you're sleeping." I spoke then with a smirk a left the Slytherin box to find Antonio

"Cyris!" Antonio said from behind "Antonio!" Cyris replied "Cyris I heard about what happened. When we get to Hogwarts I'll punch Malfoy in the face. He doesn't touch my girl." Antonio said in disgust "Antonio the thing was over break my parents….." "Go on Cyris." Antonio said "Well my parents….. engagedmetoMalfoy." I said quickly "What?" Antonio asked "My parents engaged me to Malfoy." I finally spoke; Then Antonio turned red in fury. "Antonio…I've tried everything. Lucius forged my signature on the document and everything. My parents think that I accepted it after I ran away." I spoke "What? You ran away?" Antonio asked "Yes, after my parents told me and Malfoy, I went to pack my bags and went to the Potter's. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I replied "I wish you could be mine and only mine Cy." Antonio spoke after he calmed down "I know me too. But until I get his straightened out, I need you to be strong for me, please never leave my side." I asked "I will. I love you so much Cyris Dragoni Black. Will you say you'll marry me after this is over?" Antonio asked "Oh my goodness Antonio! Yes I will! I love you so much! Never leave me?" I asked him "Never." Antonio answered; After that we went into a long deserved snog.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – (Evie's POV)

After Cyris was pulled down the train corridor I became furious, more furious than anyone even Jamie had seen. "I cannot take it any longer! Cyris has been only drug down by this for three days and yet he can't just leave her alone. Whatever she does to him, he's still so persistent in having his way with her. We've got to stop this! Antonio has got to know!" I spoke in uproar "No Evie! Antonio will be told by Cyris when she's escaped from the serpent, until then we can't doing anything, but wait until Lucius goes back to Narcissa and leave Cy alone." Rema replied "Fine, but I still think he should know, he is her boyfriend after all." Replied Evie

After what seemed like hours and hours of waiting Cyris and Antonio reached the compartment filled with Evie, Jamie, and Rema. "Cy, your safe! I thought Malfoy would have Imperiused you or something!" I said "No, No. But I do have some juicy news! Antonio will you do the honors my love?" Cyris asked "Well I found Cyris in the corridor and we crept together into an empty compartment and she told me everything. Of course after hearing it I want to take a bludger to Malfoy's head, but Cyris calmed me down. After that she asked me to never leave her side again. Then I asked her the important question; I asked her to marry me after this was over. And she said yes." Antonio replied excitedly "OMG!! Congrats you two!!!" replied a very ecstatic Rema "Thanks!" replied Antonio and Cyris "So what will we do about Malfoy?" asked Jamie "Well I tell you what I told him before I left the Slytherin box. I told him he ever touched me again I would send Evie and Adromeda to poop on his hair." Cyris said "I think that's brill, but what if he finds you when we're not around?" I asked "I don't know. I'll just have to be on my guard more often than usual." Cyris spoke

After that they went to change into their robes and afterwards they got off the train and greeted Hagrid. Then they proceeded to the carriages. Lucius try to grab Cyris, but Antonio gave him a bloody nose. When they reached the castle they proceeded to the Great Hall for the feast. Dumbledore gave his usual speech to all the students then sent us off to bed. When we got into the corridor seeing Lucius hadn't learned his lesson before, he confronted Cyris about what happened on the train seeing that Goyle overheard Cyris and Antonio's conversation. He told her that she would belong to him one day and that she shouldn't go getting her hopes of freedom up. To him Cyris was an owl, who he thought was meant to be kept in a cage, only for her master's enjoyment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – (Rema's POV)

The next morning I awoke to the sound of a trumpet blaring in my ear. It was Evie, the morning robin of 6th year Gryffindors. She always was waking us up on the first day to her trumpet playing. I bet every student in Gryffindor heard it because it was so loud. "Evie go back to sleep its 6:30 am." Jamie growled into her pillow "That's why I'm getting you up silly because you know you take a lot of time in that bathroom, so hup to it! Evie replied with her morning cheerfulness which seemed to lack in the rest of us. After Jamie got up Evie woke Cyris and we all got dressed and by the time the clothes, hair and makeup were all done we went down to breakfast. Antonio met us there and gave Cyris a quick kiss. Sooner rather than later Malfoy showed up to give Cyris her morning lecture about how she should sit with the Slytherins since she now was Malfoy's 'fiancé'. Of course she declined his offer with a quick punch in the groin and a smirk. Then she and Antonio flounced off to the out of doors where they would spend the rest of their morning, before classes together, mostly snogging.

"I wish I could find someone like that. Someone who would love me forever; even though I have my issues." I said "Well we already have admirers. We think it's time we set you on a blind date." Jamie replied "Wait who are your admirers?" I asked "Mine is me of course. If anyone had the nerve to ask me on a date they'd get a bloody nose. And Evie's is our cousin James Potter." Jamie said with a devilish grin "Jamie you know I don't like him. He's so annoying and…" Evie tried to say "Like you Evie. Waking us up early every morning so you can get a glimpse of him before goes out to quidditch practice with Cyris and me." Jamie replied "Alright! I guess I fancy him. But it won't work in the end. You know why, because we're always arguing with each other over the stupidest things." Evie said "Well I guess the two of you have some work to do; making disgusting boys fall in love with you." Jamie replied "Well do you know of anyone who fancies me?" I asked "Well there's……Nymph Tonks, Ted Tonks' cousin. And there's Marvin Rickinson. And finally Peter Pettigrew." Jamie spoke "Well we know Peter to be a lying, back stabbing cheat so he's out. And Marvin's a pervert. So I guess Nymph Tonks will have to do. Can you get me a profile on him?" I asked "Brown hair and brown eyes, Gryffindor , Pureblood, madly in love with Rema Lupin, favorite color purple, and loves Italian food." Evie replied with her beaming smile "Well I guess I better go hunting for this boy because there's a werewolf looking for him." I howled and laughed down the hall today was going to be a bumpy ride, especially now that I knew someone liked me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – (Cyris' POV)

While Antonio and I were having our heavy, morning snog, near the Black Lake, I heard voices coming towards coming from the castle. There came Malfoy, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zambini who were headed towards us. "Well if it isn't the famous mudblood sucking the face off of my pretty little fiancé?" Malfoy said and snickered; I jumped up from where I had been sitting. "Shut up Malfoy! We all know that you forged my signature. The question is: Why? Why couldn't you just go back and shag Narcissa. Why am I so dang important to you now, when you've never looked at me before in your entire life?" I asked him glaring

"I will answer those questions truthfully. The first I don't deny that I forged your signature. I never liked Narcissa only used her for the attention. And finally you are so dang important to me now because, well maybe you could have never seen it through your pride. But I love you!" Lucius declared "Don't listen to him Cyris!" Antonio said "Well if it isn't the mudblood talking out of turn. You really need to show your superiors with manners, boy!"Lucius yelled running towards Antonio "Lucius stop! Don't do anything drastic! Please!" I yelped in fear "What?" Lucius asked in shock "I said don't do anything drastic." I replied "Cyris a little help, please?" Antonio asked and I helped him up

"Maybe once in awhile, Malfoy, if you really did love me, you would show people of lower status compassion. But I can't ask much from you, I guess, it's in the clean blood of yours." I told him with a smirk "Now where were we, Antonio, dear?" I asked "I think right about here." Antonio replied as he picked me up off my feet and started to snog me again. "You won't hear the last of this Cyris, my pet. One day you'll truly be mine." Lucius said the other Slytherins snickered "That will happen when you teach yourself some manners and actually talk civilized to me." I replied with a smirk; He left with a huff and with the Slytherin 6th years behind him. We got pretty heated with the snogging and then five minutes before classes started I told him that we should probably go. I loved him so much. I wouldn't let anything happen to him or to me. But that was out of my control. Lucius had to learn how to be gentleman through his flaws or I was worried that I would never get live a free life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- (Jamie's POV)

Here is my schedule – Jamie Potter

1st Advanced Divination – Professor Mays

2nd Advanced Potions – Professor Slugghorn

3rd DADA – Professor Kaplan

4th Lunch

5th Herbology – Professor Rainier

6th Advanced Transfiguration - Professor Magonogal

Astrology (everyother Sunday night as soon as the sun goes down)

Here are my friends

Evie same as mine

Rema same as mine except Advanced DADA and regular potions so she has DADA and Potions switched around.

Cyris same as Rema ( Lucious is in all their classes)

And sadly Antonio has only two classes with us which are Herbology and Advanced Transfiguration.

"Cyris, Magonogal's got to change your schedule and Antonio's as well you can't have the same schedule as Malfoy. You already see him in all your free time. You'll be driven mad!" I yelled "Thank you for your interest in my welfare, Prongs, but right now I think Mr. Malfoy and my own father planned this. I can do nothing! They probably threatened Dumbledore's life if he hadn't let Lucius and I be in all the same classes. We'll just have to deal with it." Cyris told me "Cyris, my love, I don't think I be able to bear being in only two of your same classes. It tears my heart that you'll be spending more time with that ferret. I can only hope he won't slip you a love potion into your thermos during class." Antonio said with full worry "Don't worry dearest I'll keep a watch on him and so will Rema." Cyris replied trying to reassure him; I knew this next year was going to be difficult, but I knew I could handle it…..or so I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – (Rema's POV) November 1st

I love having all my classes with Cyris. It's so much easier to have her in them because if I ever missed something, she could help me with it. The horrid thing is that Lucius is in all of our classes too. Then it all started in our second hour of the day; Advanced DADA.

"You know sweetheart…" Lucius started telling Cyris "I'm not sure I like that Ferell character, he's beginning to affect you and I don't how much longer I can take, you, my fiancé, walking around with that filth you call a friend." Lucius finished "Lucius, has ever occurred to you, darling that I'm not a caged bird, only used for your enjoyment. I have my own feelings and I certainly don't belong to you." Cyris replied; After that he was as silent as the full moon at midnight. After class Cyris and I were headed for Potions when her owl, Silvermist, came to her and dropped a note in her hands. She opened it and read it:

_My Love,_

_Meet me in the ROR at 9 tonight so we can have some relaxation!_

_Your Beloved_

"That's freaky Cyris. How do you know it's not from Lucius or Zambini?" I asked her "I don't, but I might as well find out." Cyris replied; I knew that it was a mistake. But yet again once Cyris put her mind to something there was no turning back. I decided to chat with Prongs about this.

"Prongs, isn't this the tiniest bit suspicious. Shouldn't we just wait outside the ROR under that cloak you got from your dad?" I asked her "Well, I suppose we could Mooney. Just to be cautious. I don't want to have heard that Cyris lost her virginity to Malfoy's raping talents." Jamie replied "So we'll follow her up to the ROR tonight and wait and if she's in peril we'll rescue her." I said "Sounds great! I'll get Evie and Adromeda to do their animaegi tonight so they can poop in Malfoy's precious blond rag." Jamie replied cackling; it was a great plan. The only way we could find out if it would work was to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – (Cyris' POV)

At 9pm I went up to the ROR in my muggle sweats, t-shirt, and slippers. There in the lit up room stood Lucius. "Wait what? Where's Antonio?" I asked "Let's just say he's been tortured already for kissing my fiancé." He replied "Where is he Lucius?!?!!" I raised my voice "Well I think you shouldn't worry about that love the note did after all did say relax. So let's pull up some cushions and R 'n' R." he replied "No I'm not snuggling you for all the fire whisky in the world!" I spoke

At this time the other Mauraders were stationed outside the ROR. They heard Cyris screaming so they moved in. "What are you doing here Lucius?" interrogated Jamie "Me? I should ask you the same question. I for one invited Cyris here in the first place." Lucius said "No you didn't you just read the note before it got to Cyris." Adromeda interrupted "You know what the punishment is for almost ruining Cyris' love life with Antonio is?" Rema asked "Animagi!" yelled Evie and Adromeda

Once two human girls were two birds; ready to poop their guts out in Lucious' hair. "Whoa! Hold on! You're doing all this just because of this little fumble." "Little? I think you deserve more than this punishment. Now where's Antonio or I'll order the birds on you." I answered with anger


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – (Cyris' POV)

Lucious told us to go towards the bathroom on the 3rd floor near the Ravenclaw common room. Sure enough I saw my poor Antonio laying there half-dead. I picked him up and took him to the hospital wing; he was limp in my arms. Madame Pompfrey took him to a spare bed in the hospital wing. She told me to prepare myself it was going to be a long and painful process.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Cyris POV

Antonio was laying on one of the beds in the Infirmary Wing. He was all sweaty and hot and asleep. I was suffering from insomnia since the event of last evening. Yep today was November 1st, 1985. No of the spells or potions were working on him as if to repel his body. It was the worst day of my life.

"Cy! Ugh…ugh…ugh" Antonio stammered out "What? What is it?" I answered "Promise me something, Cyris Dragoni Black?" He asked "Yes! Anything my love." I replied earnestly "Don't cry for me when I'm gone, but remember the good times we had together. Don't waste time without love, but find someone who you can love. Don't ever listen to Lucius and brake away from him as soon as you can because I can't stand to see you hurting with him dragging you around." "I promise. Don't go!" "I must my dear, sweet, wonderful Cyris!" Live long and happy my dear as I would've if you had gone." Antonio spoke

And with that Antonio Ferrell took his final gasp of air and closed his eyes. I broke down into a deep sob for my longest love and best friend. Madame Pompfrey came out to comfort me, but I only sent her away to get Professor Dumbledore. She then after gave me a dreamless sleeping draft and I crashed next to my lifeless fiancé. My life then on out was ruined. There was no purpose in my life other than to go to my classes, eat, and sleep. My friends helped me the best they could, but I still blamed myself for his death. They told me over and over again that it wasn't, but it was too late. I had become a moping skeleton, with no erg to live on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – 7 Years Later (Potter's Wedding) November 1st (Cyris POV)

"C'mon Cyris. I can't have a gloomy bridesmaid it just isn't right." Evie said "Sorry I'm….I'm just thinking how this could be me in that white dress and Antonio waiting for me up at the altar." "I know. I know. It's the seven year anniversary, but even you deserve a second chance at true love." "True love doesn't come twice, Evie." I said "I know. I know, but maybe just maybe you'll get your second shot. And remember Antonio wanted you to end up happy." Evie told me "Alright. Alright. I'll try not to look emo! Now let's get to that wedding!"

Same Time (Malfoy Manor) (Lucius POV)

"Alright my friend, now remember Potter and the mudblood are getting hitched at 2 pm. They're at the…..oh what do you call that muggle place of worship!?! I think they call it 1st United Episcopal Church. " Henry Nott asked Lucius "Huh! Oh sorry Nott! I was just admiring the picture of my dear Cyris. How old is she now?" "I believe about 22 years she'll be 23 in February." Nott spoke "Perfect age to father me a son." Malfoy replied with a smirk "Remember wait into the shadows of the chapel until the ceremony is over. Then grab Cyris after the service and apparated to your resort in Edinburgh." Nott said "I'm going to get my fiancé if it's the last thing I do!" Malfoy yelled then disapperated.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Evie POV)

"I now pronounce man and wife. Mr. Potter you may kiss the bride." The minister said; James then took me in his arms and preformed a dip then kissed me hard on the lips. Oh God I loved that man! Everyone cheered! Cyris had no longer her gloomy expression, but a happy grin. It had been a while since I had seen her so happy. I think the last time she was so happy was when Antonio proposed on the train, but that was 7 years ago. James and I ran out of the church and disapperated to Hogwarts Great Hall where the reception would be. Little did I know that in the shadows of the church was Lucius Malfoy waiting with a hungry smirk on his face.

Dear Readers,

I know 17 is short, but 18 will bring way more action so it will be worth the suspense!

Yours Always,

MAJB, The Slytherin Queen


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – 3rd Person

Lucius watched as Cyris greeted her friends' guests. The picture he had of her didn't do her justice. She looked a hundred times better. Same steel blue eyes he had fallen in love with 13 years when he had first seen them. Same black hair with the radiant blue shine that always caught his eye. Soon all of the guests left for Hogwarts. She had gone back to crying. Lucius thought it was because of the wedding and how wonderful it was. Yet truly it was about the 7 year anniversary. It tore a hole in his heart to see her cry. He knew that was his cue.

Cyris saw something move in the shadows. She turned and gasped. (Moved to 1st person)

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" "Why hear to collect you of course, my love." Lucius told me "Don't call me that! You ruined any feelings I had for you 7 years ago." I reproached him, then the tears really started coming back; "Shh…don't cry Cyris dear. I only did it for your safety and welfare." He said "My own welfare! You ruined my chances of true happiness! You murdered the man I fell in love with when I was a mere teenager. My true confidante!" I yelled "Listen. Cyris, I know you'll never truly understand why I did it. I did it…well did you ever wonder why Ferrell never could confide in you like you could him. He was spying on you and your friends. He worked for the Dark Lord. That is why you still have your virginity because there is no way to cover a dark mark." Lucius told me "You're lying! I yelled at him "No! No I'm not. There is no pensive here because it's a muggle place, but I have one home in Edinburgh. Come with me Cy!" He demanded "Why should I believe you!?!?!" I reproached him "Because deep…..deep down Cyris, you know I'm a good person. Lucius replied "Seal it with a kiss if you're such a good person!" I said sarcastically "I'll do more than that!" he yelled

Then he pulled me towards him and grabbed me around the waist. With full power he pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't believe, I actually was enjoying! All ideas of Antonio being a good kisser went out the window. Antonio was false in his kissing, but Lucius was quite the opposite. In his kissing there was heat, passion, love, compassion, and strength. After 3 minutes of snogging, he broke away from my lips. "Oh my God! Lucius…why did you stop!?" You enjoyed it did you?" he replied with a smirk; Then with even more passion he pressed his lips to mine again. I thought I had died and gone to heaven!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Evie POV)

I started to get worried about Cyris. Maybe she wasn't feeling well and went home, but then again she'd know I'd worry and send an owl. Maybe she was still at the church and wanted to be alone. Maybe she was in trouble. I asked James and he told me not to worry that I would know soon enough. Then came in Silvermist, Cyris' owl through a nearby with a letter.

_Evie, _

_I will not be able to come to the reception. Don't worry I am alright! I bumped into an old school friend and we're getting to know each other a lot better. And before you ask it's a boy or a man now, and we know him well. Don't ask who I can't tell you or anyone as of yet! I'll be fine! I'll see you once you get back from your honeymoon! Give James my regards!_

_ Your BFFE,_

_ CDB_

Same Time (Cyris POV) (Edinburgh)

"Welcome to Demeter's Castle!" Lucius told me "Wow this is beautiful!" "I knew you would say that, it is only one of my family's 13 properties." What your family owns that many?!" I exclaimed "Yes, but this is my most favorite. This is the place I spend most of my time at. I would give it to the person I marry." Lucius told me "Oh I should probably go then." I said "You're not going anywhere Cy. I'm sorry I said that. I shouldn't have." "No you shouldn't have! I know what you meant Malfoy! You had to talk about how I was engaged to you!" "Oh will you shut up woman!" "No I will not!" "Yes you will!" He picked me up and draped me over his shoulder and carried me inside. "Put me down, Malfoy!" "NO! I will not! You are my guest and I suggest you calm down now! I did not mean what I said Cyris! But I will not change my feelings for you! I love Cyris Dragoni Black! You were the only one for me!" Lucius yelled at me and put me down "You're wrong Lucius! I'm not for you we're exactly the opposite! You're handsome and I'm well lets just say Bellatrix is more beautiful. You're a good defender and I'm horrid at it. You were always brave and I was cowardly. Not to mention your family is the richest in the wizarding world." I said and stared walking away with tears on my cheeks "Don't say those things in front of me! Don't accuse yourself as being as ugly as that bitch, cowardly like Goyle, or even horrible at the defense of dark arts when you know you are none of those things." He said inching towards me "You're the best at defense, you're filled with bravery." He stepped towards me more "And you are the most…" he paused and kissed my left cheek "magnificent…." He paused again to kiss my right "beautiful woman I have ever seen." He then took me in his arms from behind and kissed my neck. "Oh…Lucius….oh….why me?" I asked He turned me around "Because, Cy, you saw me through my flaws and your were generous to me when I was rotten to you and your friends." He told me then embraced me in a hug "I think I could learn to love you, Lucius, since you except me for what I am."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Cyris POV (1 week later)

Dear Journal

OMG! Lucius is such a charmer! Last week he took me to Rome and he bought me lunch and a new set of robes. The three days afterwards we took a boat ride on the lake next to the castle and he gave me a sapphire necklace that matched my eyes. He is too kind. He really is a wonderful man. I don't know what I'll ever tell the girls about what has happened. This morning Lucius asked me to meet him under the juniper tree next to the lake at 5:30 pm. I'm wondering what it is. I've been occupying my time reading in Lucius' library and playing pranks on him.

Best go it's nearly 4:30 pm

CDB

I got ready to go see Lucius. I wore the set of royal blue robes he bought me and the necklace. I put on fresh mascara and a touch of foundation. By the time I got done it was 5:10 pm. I went out to the juniper tree and saw Lucius sitting at the trunk of it. "Hello Lucius." "Oh! Hello Cy." He replied "Did I disturb you, Lu?" "No, no, no. You didn't. I was just thinking, darling." "May I join you?" I asked "Yes." He replied; I then sat down next to him and nestled my head against his chest. "What were you thinking about, love?" "About you and me. About our future together." "Oh, Lucius, dearest. You know we're forbidden to be together." "No we're not, Cyris." He paused and got up and I got up with him "There's one word, my Cyris, that can make that impossible. Cyris Dragoni Black will you marry me?" he asked "Oh my goodness! YES!" He slipped the ring on my finger and took me into a warm embrace. He kissed my lips softly. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I granted it. It was a wonderful sensation when his mouth moved to my neck and started to suck on it. I started to moan and he chuckled under his breath. Then he moved again to my collar bone and bit into it. He took me up in his arms as if I weighed like a feather and carried me into the house. He took me up two flights of stairs to the master bedroom; he opened the door and sat me on the bed. Before he could do anymore damage I said: "Lucius I'm waiting till we get married, dear." "Alright, but can you stay with me tonight?" "Maybe." I said He growled loudly "Fine, I'll stay you insufferable man!" I said "May I kiss you darling?" he asked "Yes I'll allow you to snog me." I answered with a smirk "Wonderful!" He replied

And with that we went into a huge snog session which got pretty heavy after awhile. Oh my god! I love him! It was different than Antonio. With Antonio it was a fairytale; everything was fake. Yet with Lucius all was reality; true feelings and true happiness. I didn't know what to tell the girls. Oh yeah! I just spent the last week with my worst enemy which just happened to be my second chance at true love and true happiness. Yeah well they'd either be totally pissed and ashamed of me or totally excited that I found someone and that Lucius had changed. The second idea became more of a myth than anything as the minutes passed by. I had one answer to choose and one only: I couldn't tell them I was getting married. Oh well sometimes secrets are the best things and sometimes they turn out horridly wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Evie POV 1 day later

When I got home from the honeymoon, I saw a note on the counter which read:

Dear Potters,

I have someone of yours and she needs to tell you something. Come to the Demeter's Castle in Edinburgh, Scotland.

Very urgent! Bring Rema!

L.M.

I knew that if Malfoy had Cyris it was pretty urgent. So…I gathered James and I told him. We collected ourselves and apparated to Rema's flat. When we had arrived there was the slight sound of whimpering. It was Rema she was curled up on the bed in her room with a bucket of chocolate bluebunny. "Rema what happened?" I asked and she began her story

_Flashback Rema POV 3 days before (Park across the street from the apartment complex)_

_Today I asked Tonks to join me at the park because well, I had yet to tell him I was a werewolf and well to go any further into our relationship I felt the need to tell him. You know the moment where you can feel the pit of your stomach when the person you love thinks there are no more secrets between you, well that's what I feel. I am sitting under one of the beautiful evergreens in the park and I see Tonks coming over. "Hi Rema." He said "Hi." I say "So what did you need me for?" He asked "Well you know the moment where you can feel the pit of your stomach when the person you love thinks there are no more secrets between you, well that's what I feel right now. Tonks I have something to tell you that at this moment only five people know. I'm awerolf." I said "A what?" Tonks asked "A werewolf." I whispered_

_That's when hell broke loose. I wouldn't think he would get this emotional. "Rema, why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would leave you! Well just for thinking that you really don't know me do you. It's over." Tonks replied screaming _

_That's when I lost it. "You should know that is has been so hard to let anyone know. I only told my mother, Severus, Evie, Jamie, and Cyris. And now Jamie's gone and you're going all dramatic that I didn't tell you. I can't believe you! You're supposed to be here for me!" I yelled back, tears streaming down my face. "Why did you tell Snape?" he asked "I told him because he is the only one I know that can brew the Wolfsbane potion to keep me calm when I morf." I replied "I need sometime to think. Bye." Tonks said and I broke into a 1000 pieces._

Present Evie POV

Rema I'm sorry, Tonks is a right foul git for not being here for you." I said "Well I know how hard it is for you right now Rema, but Malfoy sent us an urgent message that he has Cyris. So go get ready." James replied; She took about 10 minutes to get ready and then we apparated over.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Cyris POV – (lounge, 3rd floor)

I sent the note Cy." Lucius told me "Good they're on their way. How much time do you think we have, love?" I asked "Did you just call me….love? I'm sorry it's sort of….funny." he stifled between laughs and I hit him with a neighboring pillow from the couch "It isn't funny and answer my question!" I retaliated "We have 9.99 minutes before they arrive. Do we have enough time for a snog?" he asked with a smirk "Yes, we'll always have time for a snog." I said returning the smirk "Wonderful!" he yelled

Then and there he pulled me off the couch and slammed me against the nearest wall, trying not to hurt me. There we kissed full with flavor and passion. With love and lust. With heat and intensity. Then after 10 minutes exactly there was a knock and a house elf came in and said that our guests were here. I told him to sit them in the first floor parlor. We then parted ways Lucius to greet the guests and I to freshen up. I sprung water on my face and straightened my new royal blue robes. I looked at my three stone setting emerald engagement ring and I sighed. What this really what I was going to do with the rest of my life? Live with Lucius and do nothing other than snogging, reading, and planning parties. Was this really happening? It seemed to good to be true.

After I finished, I scrambled down the stairs and to the door of the parlor where I could hear pure chaos. I opened the door and it seemed as if I was invisible, no one other than Lu realized I had entered. "Hey!" I yelled "Cyris you're alright. What's this evil serpent been doing to you?" asked Evie "Nothing! Stop shouting at Lucius! Lucius, go grab me a headache potion, I'm getting a migraine." I said and all of them tinged pink in the face with embarrassment. "So you probably all want to know why you were all summoned here. Where's Jamie?" I asked "Oh Cy, Jamie was kidnapped right after the wedding reception by Bellatrix. We have yet to find her body." James replied "Why didn't anyone owl me?" I asked shocked "We didn't know where you were." They all said "Oh well here's what happened. After the wedding I showed the guests to the carriages to get to Hogwarts. I didn't feel well, it being the anniversary and all. Lo and behold Lucius comes out of the shadows and freaks me out. He stands there and explains himself and trys to comfort me. Then he tells me that Antonio was a Deatheater and a liar. And yes I have proof! Then we come back here and spend the rest of the week in each others company. Long story short, we're engaged!" I said excitedly "What!" all three screamed and in walks in Lucius "Woah what'd I miss?" He asked


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Cyris POV

"So what do you think? Please, don't be mad at me." I said "I think…..you've made the best decision of your life." Rema replied giggling "Me too!" Evie spoke overjoyed "So yall aren't mad at me?" I asked "No." they simply replied "So now that we're all on the same chapter of our lives we need to find gowns now don't we." I said "It's time for….SHOPPING!" all three of us squealed (pix attached in later chapter)

Same Time –Library (Lucius POV) After Pensive image

"You know what you're getting yourself into, don't you Malfoy?" James asked "Yeah I know." I replied "Well lets get this over with you hurt her in anyway you are answering to me." James spoke with a stern look "Hey do you have any doubt that I love Cy?" I asked rather annoyed "Yes I have doubts how couldn't I, you've fought with her for years I know I did the exact same thing with Evie. Your only proof is what you have in that pensive, but I don't know if you have had it tampered or not." James retaliated "Well the first thing you're going to have to do is trust me." I replied laughing at how tense he is. "Fine, but you answer to me." He said in reply "Thanks Potter, now can I count you in as best man?" I asked "Yep! I would love to participate in the wedding." James replied "Good, truce?" I asked holding out my hand "Truce." He said


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Evie POV

"Cyris have you found one yet?" I asked I was totally and incompletely tired from the pregnancy. And no, no one knew yet. I wanted it to be a surprise so that it wouldn't take the glory and spot light from Cyris' "big" day. I was also trying to keep it quiet in these dark times. You never know who maybe over hearing the conversation. "No I haven't Eves." She replied from the dressing room

We had been to 21 different stores in the past week and OMG it was tiring me out. "Evie you look like your about to be sick. Um excuse me, Miss. Can you direct me to the closest loo?" Rema took me to the loo and well yet again I started up chucking my lunch. "Evie you ok? You seemed fine earlier." "Rema, I'm gonna tell you something that no else knows yet. I'm pregoenrgant." I mumbled "You're what?" she asked "I'm pregnant." I whispered "Evelyn Potter you tell this instant why you didn't tell me before. I've got every right to bat bogey hex you!" Rema screamed; I started to tear up "I didn't want to ruin Cyris' special day and steal the limelight. I also felt that if I told anyone people who shouldn't know would find out and you don't know who to trust in these dark times." I said through sniffles "Well I am happy for you it's about time we've had little mini James and Evie's running around here." Rema said laughing "Rema, we just got hitched. What are you talking about?" I asked shocked "I'm just saying you should've got hitched much earlier than you did." Rema said laughing her way out of the bathroom.

"I finally found! Hey, girls, where have you been? Did you have a loo luau without me? I feel so left out." Cy said "Sorry, but I've got to tell you something, Cy. I'm pregs!" I squealed "You're P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T! OMG! Why didn't you tell me! Oh never mind that! I'm just so excited! Come on and I'll show you the dress." She replied

Cyris then went back into the dressing room and put back on the gown. When she walked out again and we were all jaw dropped. She looked like the bell of the ball in her dress. We found bridesmaids dresses that almost matched in everyway. The maid of honor dress was purple for Rema and the bridesmaids dress was red for me because those were the colors of the scheme that Cyris chose. Cyris picked out silver shawls to go with our gowns to match and the store woman took a picture of us. Cyris' dress instead of being a traditional white or ivory she picked silver to match the color scheme. After we finished hemming the dresses we all found matching stilettos to go with them. This truly was going to be the wedding of the century!

PIX

Rema's Gown

Evie's Gown

Cyris' Gown

Rema and Evie's Shawls

Their Shoes

Cyris' Jewelry

Rema and Evie's Bouquets

Cyris' Bouquet


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – The Big Day (CYRIS POV)

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Rema asked "Sure." I replied I was in the middle of getting ready well sort of I was sort of just pacing my room because of the morning jitters. "How are you this morning?" Rema asked "I'll be fine. Can you help me get ready maybe it will help with my nerves." I replied "Sure." Rema replied

Rema sat me down in the dressing room in front of my armoire so that she could do my hair and make up. She applied purple eye-shadow and eyeliner, then a bit of powder and lip gloss. Next she took my hair and curled it with a curling iron. She pulled half up with pearl pins and white lilies and left half down. At that moment Evie walked in the door and gasped. "OH MY GOSH." Evie exclaimed "I know I know I'm amazing." Rema replied smirking

They then helped me into my gown and while I put on the pair of stilettos that we had picked out a couple days before. As soon as we had me into my dress James walked in and stopped to stare. "Wow…Cyris…wow." James stammered "We know we know were geniuses." Rema and Evie replied

"So Cy, are you ready?" James asked "Ready as I'll ever be." I replied; They then placed the veil atop my headed and handed me my bouquet of hydrangea and fuchsia wildflowers. I pulled the veil over my face and took James by the arm as he walked me out the door. As soon as we walked out of the dressing room, we apparated to the little chapel where a month ago we were celebrated the union of James and Evie. It was decorated with lilies with ivy leaves and hydrangea. Evie walked through the door to make sure all was ready, seeing that it was she turned around and gave big thumbs up to James and I, she then started walking down the aisle bouquet in hand and tears in her eyes. Then went Rema who was paired with her boyfriend Tonks who after much arguing decided life wasn't worth living with out his Rema. Finally James started to lead me down the aisle and tears started to well up in my eyes. There at the end was my beloved Mr. Malfoy in is black suit with red tie. He was so handsome he had tied his long blonde locks back with a long red silky ribbon. As neared the end of the aisle James led me to the steps of the altar where he placed my hand in Lucius'. Then the preacher began saying those sweet words of admiration and Lucius and I just stared into each others eyes.

"Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy take Cyris Dragoni Black to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold as long as ye both shall live?" the preacher asked "I do." Lucius spoke smiling "And do you Cyris Dragoni Black take Lucius Abraxas Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold as long as ye both shall live?" the preacher asked me "I do ." I replied smiling "Then in the power bestowed in me by God the Father, I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride." The preacher finished Lucius then took me in his arms and kissed me like no other time he had ever done so. As we started to walk down the aisle something stopped us and that was…..Antonio. "Hello Cyris did you miss me?"


End file.
